Everlasting Love
by SakuraKxSyaoranL
Summary: Sakura was left heartbroken when Syaoran broke up with her. Syaoran lied to her. Three years later, Sakura meets Syaoran again, still brokenhearted. Lying to her? Easy. Mending her heart? Impossible.
1. Prologue

**Summary :** Sakura, thirteen, pretty and smart meets Syaoran, fourteen, charming and athletic. Love entwines them together, but not for long. A few months later, Sakura was left heart-broken and Syaoran, lying. Three years later, Sakura meets Syaoran again, still broken-hearted. Lying to her? Easy. Mending her heart? Impossible.

**Author Notes :** Hello everyone. I'm making a new story and a completely different plot, well, kinda. I hope that all of you will like this story, and sorry to all my reviewers from, 'Will I Ever Be Loved'. I was going to continue, but I had no other plots for the chapters. So, sorry again and I hope that all my reviewers from the past will review for this story. Thanks again for understanding.

**Keywords :** Normal writing - Narration.

_Italics - _Thoughts.

"..." - Talking.

'...' - Voices.

* * *

**Everlasting Love**  
_Written by : SakuraKxSyaoranL_

**Prologue**

All that she knew were lost and forgotten to all the people around her. A girl sitting on the edge of a hill, that's where she lay. Her legs hugged across her chest. Eyes closed as she breathed in the sweet smell of flowers. She opened her eyes slowly and bit back the bitter tears. Glassy emerald eyes full of emotions. Once they held passion and joy. Now, they only held loneliness. Tears trickled down her cheeks. She could not take it anymore. Slowly, she felt her heart break into pieces.

She could not stop this feeling. She regretted ever falling for _him. _She could have prevented it. All of the pain and suffering she felt now, could have been prevented. Tear stains remained on her face. Slowly, she felt her frown turn into a bitter smile. Her auburn bangs fell over her eyes. She felt all the bitter emotions inside of her. She let out a soft, but bitter laugh.

She was alone on top of the hill. Her family and friends didn't surround her anymore. She stood up and was ready to run back into the forest. But she felt something. Something was pulling her back to the hill. Then she heard it, the voice that haunted her dreams at night.

'Sakura…' she heard it, loud and clear. Her back faced the edge of the hill.

'_No, no. This can't be happening,'_ she thought to herself. Fear visible in her thoughts. The mere thought of _him _would leave her broken down and crying.

'Sakura…'the same voice repeated.

'_No, no!'_ she screamed in her mind and ran to the forest. She ran for her life. All the things that once mattered to her were left forgotten. But it still remained in her mind, in her heart.

She ran as fast as she could manage. Slowly, she felt her knees buckle beneath her. She could not run anymore. All that she could do was break down and cry. She collapsed to the ground and tears filled her eyes once more. She hugged her knees to her chest and cried softly. She remembered it clearly, the day _he _broke her heart.

**Flashback**

A girl with auburn hair and enchanting emerald eyes was found walking through the hallways. Thoughts filled her mind. She felt so happy, like she was on cloud 9. Her boyfriend was the most popular guy in school. He was also sweet and gentle towards her. Her emerald eyes shone with joy as she passed by lockers.

She walked towards her locker happily. She hummed a tune as she walked. She reached her destination and was shocked to see her boyfriend, standing there with a serious expression on his face. She gulped inwardly_, this is not a good sign_, she thought silently.

"Hey, Sakura. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Her boyfriend, Syaoran, asked her. Sakura nodded her head in response and followed him to a nearby bench.

"You know that I love you, right?" He asked nervously. Sakura nodded her head slowly. She didn't like the way this was going.

"Sakura, I'm really sorry, but I'm breaking up with you," He said slowly as he looked down at the floor. Sakura felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Those simple words made her world come crashing down on her.

"W-Why?" She asked shakily. She bit back her tears as she listened intently for his answer.

"I can't bear to be seen with you. My status has dropped since I became your boyfriend and I've found someone else, someone better. I'm really sorry, Sakura," He said as his bangs covered his eyes. Sakura heard it, loud and clear. She bit back her tears once more and answered him with anger in her voice.

"Oh no, Syaoran. I'm the one that is sorry. I should've known that you would do this to me. I thought that you were decent. But I was wrong, you're just like every guy that has stepped foot in this school, low-life and self-centered," She spat at him, half-screaming. Syaoran raised his head, he was shocked beyond words.

"Don't bother searching for me anymore, Syaoran. I'll do you a favor and be gone from your damn life!" Sakura said angrily and took off on a run. She ran as fast as she could. She ran as far as possible, far away from _him._

'_Stupid Syaoran and his stupid reasons. I hate him! How did I even love him!?!' _Sakura screamed in her mind as tears blurred her vision as she ran. She felt an aching sensation in her heart. Her chest tightened causing her to gasp for breath.

She felt her knees buckle beneath her. Her eyes filled with tears, her bottom lip was cut, her body ached and she felt like daggers went through her body and to her heart. Air was running out for her and she felt her chest continuing to tighten. Slowly, the darkness overwhelmed her and she was left, unconscious on the ground.

**End of flashback**

Tears blurred her vision once more as she continued to cry. She was alone inside the deep forest. She had no one to hang on to. Her family had died in a car accident, she had no friends and no one loved her. Thinking about that made her tears fall faster. She lived by herself in the family house.

'_Family,' _She thought bitterly. _'I have no family,' _A bitter smile crossed her facial features.

Anyone that crossed the path of the forest would find her, crying softly as a bitter smile was evident on her face, and as always, there was a person watching her with a sad smile on his face. A guy's figure was evident hiding behind a nearby tree.

'_Sakura, if only I could turn back time and tell you the truth about why I broke up with you,' _The guy thought solemnly, deciding that he could not do anything for her, he left the forest and headed towards his mansion. Slowly, the figure faded completely, leaving Sakura alone with her bitter smile and tears.

* * *

**Author's Notes :** Well, this is the end for now. I'll be hoping for some reviews. So please review!! Thank you in advance. As always, comments are welcome, construtive criticism are needed and flames are accepted. Reviews much appreciated. Bye for now! 


	2. Fantasies

**Summary : **Sakura, thirteen, pretty and smart meets Syaoran, fourteen, charming and athletic. Love entwines them together, but not for long. A few months later, Sakura was left heart-broken and Syaoran, lying. Three years later, Sakura meets Syaoran again, still broken-hearted. Lying to her? Easy. Mending her heart? Impossible.

**Author's Notes : **Hey there. I'm back! Heh. Sorry I didn't continue sooner. I was sick for a whole week, schoolwork was flooding and was getting ready for a competition (still am). So, without furthur ado, I welcome you with chapter one:P

**Keywords : **Normal writing - Narration

_Italics - _Thoughts

"..." - Talking

'...' - Voices/talking in memories.

* * *

**Everlasting Love**  
_Written by : SakuraKxSyaoranL_

**Chapter one**

A high-pitched scream was heard through the halls of Seijyu High. Numerous students turned their heads to the source, most followed the scream. What the students saw was a girl covered with blood. Her eyes closed as her body leaned against the wall. Her violet coloured hair cascading down her back. The atmosphere was overwhelmed with sadness as the students stared at the beautiful girl before them.

They all knew her. She was the most popular girl in school; and the prettiest. The only thought that ran through all of their minds were, _'Who did this?_'. They continued to stare at the girl, nobody dared to go near her because they were scared; scared that they will be next.

The students looked at her with worried eyes as they continued to do their daily rituals. The school bell rung indicating the starting of classes. Most students quickly walked past the girl that was lying on the floor; but one particular student stayed back. The student examined the cuts on the girl's body and wrists; the cuts were pretty deep. The student furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she thought, _'Who could've done this?'_.

The student; identified as Kinomoto Sakura; ran to the nearest teacher available, and quickly informed him about what had happened. The teacher, Terada-sensei, followed her to the girl and picked her up. Terada informed Sakura that he will be taking the girl to the nurse's office. Sakura nodded in understanding and gratefully thanked the teacher. She smiled and bowed to him before walking to her classroom.

Sakura arrived at her classroom and knocked on the door gently. She heard a muffled, 'Come in'. She slid the door open and walked over to the teacher.

"Osoku natte sumimasen (Sorry I'm late)," Sakura apologized as she bowed to the teacher.

"I was helping a friend and I must've gotten sidetracked," Sakura apologized once more. _'Well, it's not the truth; but it'll work for now,'_

"Wakarimasu (I understand)," The teacher, Mizuki-sensei, said as she nodded in understanding. "Please take a seat, Kinomoto-san,"

"Hai (Okay)," Sakura answered. She heard murmurs from the other students as she passed by them, but she didn't care. Let them think what they want to think; she would say. She arrived at her destination and sat down comfortably.

"Now class, please turn to chapter 4 and read the story given," Mizuki said. The class obeyed and started reading together.

Sakura followed the pace of her fellow students and read softly as her mind drifted off to her life. She smiled inwardly.

Sure, her life wasn't perfect, sure, she got dumped in the past and sure, she was labeled as a geek; but none of that mattered to her anymore, all that mattered to her now was to get a good scholarship and get out of Tomoeda quickly. She would forget all the things that happened to her, all the suffering that she went through. All of those memories would be replaced with new ones, but she knew that she couldn't just erase her memories just like that; just how she planned three years ago.

'_Three years ago,'_ Sakura thought bitterly. _'That's when he dumped me,'_

Even though she tried to forget her past; she just couldn't run away from it. It was naive of her to think so. _'Naïve, that's what I was; but not anymore' _

Her mind drifted off elsewhere as the class ended. A group of students surrounded her as her head was turned the other way. She was thinking about her past and didn't notice them. Suddenly, she felt a slight touch of some one's arm.

"Get out of my way bitch," she heard a guy's voice say as she was shoved aside. She heard a chorus of, 'yeah's, and figured that that were the other students. Sakura hit the wall beside her because of the shove.

'_Bastard,'_ she thought as she grunted inwardly. She winced in pain as she rubbed her sore arm. She sat at her seat and prepared for the next class. She sighed softly as she looked out of the window.

She saw cherry blossom petals floating gently as the wind blew them. She let a small smile grace her face as she adjusted her thick-framed glasses. Although she wanted to take off the glasses and untie her tight bun; she knew she couldn't. She didn't want _him_ to recognize her anymore. She wanted to be invisible to everyone. She couldn't be invisible if she was popular; now could she?

Sakura stared at the cherry blossom petals as they floated by. Soon, she floated off to her own place; a place where her memories lay. She heard a girl laugh as she saw a young twelve-year old girl with a thirteen-year old boy on the ground.

Sakura smiled gently as she saw the scene before her. It was her and Syaoran four years ago. In the scene before her, thirteen-year old Syaoran was tickling twelve-year old Sakura.

'St-stop it Syaoran!' Sakura said as she continued laughing.

'I won't stop unless you do me one favor,' Syaoran replied back as he continued tickling her.

'What ever you say!' she answered in between laughs. That sentence Syaoran from tickling her any further. Syaoran's expression turned serious as he looked at Sakura.

'Kiss me,' He said as he looked into her eyes. Sakura was shocked at first, but relaxed after a bit. She edged closer to Syaoran as she closed her eyes. She gave him a peck on the lips as she pulled away blushing.

Syaoran touched her cheek softly as he stared at her emerald green eyes; he was lost in them. Sakura, too was hypnotized by his amber orbs. Finally, Sakura broke the gaze and was about to stand up; but Syaoran pulled her back down. She looked confusingly at Syaoran.

'_This is it. This is the moment where he asked me to be his girlfriend and broke my heart a year later. And to think that I loved him; but I still do,'_ sixteen-year old Sakura thought as she turned her gaze from chibi Sakura and Syaoran and felt salty tears trailing down her pale cheek.

Before she knew it, she awakened from the scene and she was back in school. She touched her cheek to feel tear stains and her chest tightened. _No, not again_. Sakura held fear in her eyes as she struggled to breathe. Tears blurred her vision as she got out of her classroom and ran for her life. She ran back to her home to get her medicine; but it was too late. She was lacking oxygen as she ran and that caused her to collapse, yet again. Darkness surrounded her like last time.

Her body was on the cold cement pathway of her house. She almost made it; but she didn't. Soon, a crowd gathered near her body; gasps were heard throughout the crowd. Some of Sakura's neighbors came to see what had caused the crowd, and was shocked and tearful as they saw the sweet Sakura that they all knew; collapsed on the ground. Some of them even had tears in their eyes. Suzuki Chika, Sakura's closest neighbor; called the ambulance and told them what happened; she too had tears in her deep brown eyes.

Minutes passed by, and the ambulance finally came. They took Sakura as they strapped her onto the bed-like thing. **(A/N: I don't really know what it's called. It's the thing where the people get strapped to when something happened or something..)**

Sakura was still unconscious when the medics took her into the hospital to diagnose her. Numerous doctors tried to wake her up, but all failed to do so. She was lost in her own world, they said. They could not wake her unless she wanted to wake up. Finally, the doctors gave up and Sakura was sent to a room.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

'_Where.. Where am I?'_ Sakura asked herself as she looked at her surroundings. There were trees, flowers blooming and the sunlight bright. She noticed that she was in the Tomoeda park. She was surprised to see her family on a mat, happily talking. There was a basket in the middle of them.

'Otou-san? Okaa-san? Onii-chan?(Father? Mother? Older brother?)' Sakura asked aloud as she stared at her family. The Kinomoto family turned to see Sakura in her ten year old form.

'Oh, Sakura-chan. Come and eat with us,' Fujitaka, Sakura's father said as he smiled at his daughter. Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she ran to her father.

'Otou-san! I missed you!' Sakura exclaimed as she hugged him tightly; as if not wanting to let go. Her father chuckled as he lifted Sakura up and twirled her around.

'Sakura-chan, you have only been apart from us for five minutes,' Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother said as she took Sakura from Fujitaka. She caressed Sakura's auburn hair as she gave Sakura a peck on the cheek.

'_Five minutes?' _Sakura asked herself as she looked at her hands. They were smaller than her sixteen-year old hands. Then, realization hit her; she was ten years old again. She had it the last time she was knocked out cold.

'Aw, the kaiju (monster) is a softy,' Touya, her brother taunted Sakura playfully; causing Sakura to hit him on the shoulder and utter 'meanie' under her breath.

Their parents laughed at their children's behaviors. Nadeshiko took out the food from the picnic basket while Fujitaka set the plastic plates on the mat. Sakura and Toya played with each other as they waited to eat.

Sakura took a deep breath in as she savoured the moment. She was home with her family; she thought as joyful tears filled her eyes. _I don't ever want to leave this place. _

**End of Sakura's P.O.V.**

"Please, Sakura. Wake up," A guy's voiced said softly as he touched Sakura's cheek. "I won't leave you again, I promise. Just please, wake up," The guy said as tears formed in his eyes. "Please.."

* * *

**Author's Note : **Well, that's all for now. I hope you liked it:D. Longer than my usual chapters, is all I can say. So, thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. Thanks a bunch. So, who's the unknown guy? It's pretty obvious if I say so myself.. isn't it? Whoever gets it right, gets a free chocolate-chip cookie! XD. Comments are welcome, construtive criticism are needed and flames are accepted. Reviews much appreciated. Bye for now! 


	3. Memories

**Summary : ** Sakura, thirteen, pretty and smart meets Syaoran, fourteen, charming and athletic. Love entwines them together, but not for long. One year and a few months later, Sakura is left heart-broken and Syaoran, lying. Three years later, Sakura meets Syaoran again, still broken-hearted. Lying to her? Easy. Mending her heart? Impossible.

**Author's Notes : **Hey there! Sorry for the extremely late update! I was busy the whole month. ..Okay, fine. Maybe that's just an over-used excuse.. The truth is.. I had writer's block and I was editing my friend's story, 'Villagers United'. (The link is on my author's profile) ..So, yea. I was actually busy. ...I think... Anyways, sorry to all the readers and reviewers out there, 'kays? Oh yea, I am so happy that I got 16 reviews for two chapters! Arigato gozaimasu minna-san! (Thank you so much everyone!) So, enjoy the chapter!

**Keywords : **Normal writing - Naration.

_Italics _- Thoughts.

"..." - Talking.

'...' - Voices/talking in another world. (Sakura not included)

* * *

**Everlasting Love**  
_Written by : SakuraKxSyaoranL_

**Chapter two**

'Sakura-chan!'

The auburn haired girl turned her head towards the figure that called out her name. Tears welled up in her emerald eyes as she stared at the girl in front of her.

"T-Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried out as she ran towards her best friend with her arms spread out.

'Sakura-chan, I've missed you so much!' Tomoyo said before she vanished into thin air. Sakura stopped running abruptly and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

_Nani? _Sakura thought in her head as she looked around her. Slowly, everything that surrounded her once before was replaced with darkness.

"Otou-san? Okaa-san? Onii-chan? Where are you?" Sakura called out, fear visible in her now strained voice. _Where is everyone? What's happening? This never happened last time.. _Sakura thought as she looked at her surroundings. Nothing was there. No one was there. There was only darkness surrounding her now; pitch-black darkness.

Sakura rubbed her eyes, not believing the sight that surrounded her. _This can't be happening._ She thought in her mind over and over again.

'Sakuraaaaa… Help meee..'

Sakura turned around. Fear clearly visible in her emerald green eyes.

"W-Who's there?" Sakura called out in a strained voice.

'Sakuraaaaaa…'

"W-W-Who's there?" Sakura repeated in a frightened voice. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was; fear clearly visible in her emerald eyes.

**CRASH**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Sakura shrieked as she was falling down a bottomless pit.

"Tasukete! (Help me!)" she screamed as she continued to fall helplessly. Tears fell from her eyes as she kept falling endlessly. _Tasukete.._ Sakura thought once more before she was surrounded by darkness.

"Kinomoto-san! Kinomoto-san, daijoubu? (Are you alright?)" A voice called out.

Kinomoto Sakura opened her eyes to the dull green of the hospital ceiling. As dim as it was, the light made her head hurt. Her stomach was empty and her throat was raw, as if she'd thrown up after being sick.

"Kinomoto-san, daijoubu?" The person repeated.

Sakura turned her head to the direction of the voice. This was a mistake. The room swayed and her stomach lurched.

"Ittai.. (Ouch..)" Sakura muttered as she grasped her head in pain. A hand reached out to her and held her shoulders, as if to steady her.

"Daijoubu?"

Sakura turned her head once more and scanned her surroundings. Then, she looked up to see kind gray eyes staring back at her. A man in his late twenties was present. He sat on a chair near the bed. Once she recognized her surroundings, Sakura settled back down on the bed and nodded her head, as if to answer the man's question.

"Yokatta (Thank goodness)," the man said as he heaved a sigh of relief. Sakura turned to look at him with a questionable stare.

"Aa, gomen. (Oh, sorry.) I forgot to introduce myself. I am the doctor who took care of you while you were unconscious,"

"Oh.." Sakura said as she looked up to see the doctor more clearly. He had kind grey eyes, a petite nose and a strong jaw line. His neat black hair completed the look.

"Aa, arigato," Sakura said as she smiled sweetly. Then, she looked down at her own hands.

"Ano.. (Um..) How long have I been hospitalized?" Sakura asked uncertainly while looking down at her hands still.

"You've been hospitalized for about, three to four months," the doctor replied.

_That's longer than last time.. _Sakura thought as she felt a stinging sensation in her eyes. She bit back the tears and put on a fake smile as she looked up. She smiled fakely at the doctor.

The doctor stared at Sakura with sadness in her eyes. He noticed the smile that she gave him was fake and forced, but decided to keep quiet.

"I'll be going now. If you need anything, just press the button," The doctor said as he managed a small smile. With that, he left the room.

Sakura noticed the given behaviour. She knew that he could sense her sadness. Sakura quietly thanked the doctor in her heart as she stared out of the tinted hospital window. She felt a stinging sensation in her eyes once more, instead of keeping it inside, Sakura let the tears fall freely. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

She wanted to be open to the world once more. She wanted to feel safe from all the dangers that life held for her. She wanted some one to experience it with, some one that she could care and love for; the some one just for her. But she knew that it was impossible to hope or wish that because she was scared of the world she was living in. She was scared to love again. She didn't want to get heart-broken again.

Tears flowed from her eyes as she thought about her past. She was once the bubbly and cheerful girl that everyone knew and loved. She was known as the friendliest girl ever since she was born. She was also known as miss popularity in her school. Nobody could ever hate her or dislike her, even a little. Despite her stubbornness at times; she attracted many people.

Sakura wore a small smile on her lips as she recalled a memory from her younger days. It was her first day at Tomoeda Private Elementary School. She was only seven years old…

**Flashback**

"Sakura-chan, be careful and don't be afraid to make friends, okay?" Kinomoto Fujitaka said as he dropped off seven-year old, Kinomoto Sakura.

"I won't be afraid, otou-san. I'll just do what I always do, introduce myself and make up a conversation," Sakura said as she held a fist in the air. Fujitaka chuckled at his daughter's behaviour.

"I bet that they would run away even at first glance," Kinomoto Touya said in a mocking tone as he smirked.

"Doshte? (Why?)" Sakura asked, clueless.

"They wouldn't want to be friends with a kaiju, now would they?" Touya said.

"Kaiju janaii! (I'm not a monster!)" Sakura said as she puffed out her cheeks. She glared at Touya as Touya glared back.

"Sakura-chan, I think you should go now. School is about to start," Fujitaka said, interrupting the siblings' bickering.

Sakura stared at her father as she processed the words that he just said in her head.

"HOE! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!" Sakura screamed. She kissed her father on the cheek and rushed out of the open door. She slammed the door shut and waved goodbye to her father and older brother.

She ran to the school as she heard the bell ring. _Hoe! I'm going to be late! On the first day of school too! _Sakura thought as she rushed through the halls, searching for her classroom frantically.

"1-B, 1-B… Ah'ha! There it is!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran to the said classroom. Unfortunately, she didn't really watch where she was going.

**CRASH**

"Ittai.." Sakura said as she rubbed her sore head.

"Gomen nasai. Daijoubu? (I'm sorry. Are you alright?)" A concerned voice said as a hand grasped Sakura's.

"Hai, daijoubu desu. Arigato (Yes, I'm alright. Thank you)," Sakura replied as she took the hand in hers. Sakura dusted off imaginary dust off of her skirt and looked up at the person's face. A soft gasp passed her pink lips as she was mesmerized by a pair of amber eyes.

"Ano.. I better get to class now. I'll see you later, okay?" Sakura asked as she broke the gaze. She smiled cheerfully as she said the last sentence.

"Hai. By the way, where are you heading?" The boy asked.

"Oh, I'm just heading to my class, 1-B. Over there," Sakura said as she pointed to the said classroom.

"Sou ka.. (Is that so..) I'm heading there too!" The boy answered while smiling.

"Hontou ni? (Really?)" Sakura asked.

"Hai,"

Sakura and the said boy chatted along the way. Once they got there, the boy slid open the door and stepped into the classroom; Sakura followed his example.

"Ah, Tanaka-san, Kinomoto-san; glad you could join us," The teacher, Sugiyami-sensei, said as she smiled at the two seven-year olds. Sakura returned the sweet gesture.

"Class, quiet down, please," Sugiyami-sensei said sharply. The class became silent in just a few seconds.

"Now, introduce yourself, please," Sugiyami-sensei said calmly. Sakura nudged the boy, as if to say 'you first'. The boy nodded understandingly. The boy stepped in front and introduced himself.

"Konichiwa minna-san. Watashi no namae wa Tanaka Koji. Hajimemashite (Hello everyone. My name is Tanaka Koji. Pleased to meet you)," Koji said as he smiled.

"Very well, you may sit down now, Tanaka-san," Sugiyami-sensei said as she motioned towards the classroom. Koji nodded his head and gave a thumbs up to Sakura. Sakura's eyes lit up and she smiled cheerfully.

"Konichiwa minna! Watashi wa Kinomoto Sakura desu! But, you can call me Sakura-chan, if you like. Dozo yuroshiku! (Hello everyone! I am Kinomoto Sakura! But, you can call me Sakura-chan, if you like. Nice to meet you!)" Sakura said cheerfully as she smiled.

"You may sit down now, Sakura-san," Sugiyami-sensei said as she smiled. Sakura smiled back and headed towards her seat.

_I guess that school isn't so bad after all. _Sakura thought as she smiled.

**End of Flashback**

Sakura laughed at the memory as tears rolled down her cheeks. She sure missed those days. _I wonder what happened to Koji-kun… _Sakura thought as she pondered on the thought. _Aa, now I remember. He moved away when we were in third grade. I sure miss him though. _Sakura thought to herself.

Suddenly, she had flashbacks of Syaoran and herself when they were in fourth grade. She smiled softly as she recalled Valentines Day. She had thought that Syaoran liked Tsukida Kaede, but in the end, he told her that he loved another girl. She laughed softly. _Who knew that the girl would turn out to be me.. And to think I was jealous. _Sakura thought as another tear slid down her cheek.

"Syaoran, anata ga inakute sabishii desu.. Aitai.. (Syaoran, I'm lonely without you.. I miss you..)" Sakura said softly as another tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

**Author's Notes : **So, that's all for now. Quite sad at the ending though. Haah.. As you can see, my chapters are getting longer than usual. Hehe. Aa, I almost forgot. I need to thank my wonderful reviewers for the reviews that I got. 

Thanks to these wonderful people : Anonymous, Shiona Acitiu, JennyKim319, AnimeRawks2301, Little Miss Bubbles (Thanks for the info!), heartofblades, witch cheri, Michikauru, thereviewergirl, serenity uchicha, rosedreamer101, faRHaNa eMEraLdz, allithinkisu (aka Irene. (Classmate)), gemgembo.

All of you get free chocolate chip cookies! Hehe. So, please review for this chapter all you readers out there! And thanks for reading this story so far! Comments are welcome, constructive criticism are needed and flames are accepted. Reviews much apreciated. Ja ne!

_Hyuu! Hyuu! _


	4. Mother?

**Summary : **Sakura, thirteen, pretty and smart meets Syaoran, fourteen, charming and athletic. Love entwines them together, but not for long. One year and a few months later, Sakura is left heart-broken and Syaoran, lying. Three years later, Sakura meets Syaoran again, still broken-hearted. Lying to her? Easy. Mending her heart? Impossible.

**Author's Notes : **Hi, again! I'm soooo sorry for the late update! Y'see, my lappie (laptop) broke down a month earlier (all my files, downloaded programs and all were gone in the process), so my dad sent it to a computer shop to repair it. While it was at the shop, I used my dad's lappie as a replacement for awhile. Now, I just got my lappie back yesterday; and I've been working my a$$ off writing this chapter for you guys! I know what you're thinking; 'Why the heck didn't she save the files on a back up disk!?'; well, I**don't** have a back up disk! So, anyways; enjoy the chapter! ;D [**Song : You Are My Love – Yui Makino (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

**Keywords : **Normal writing – Narration.

_Italics – _Thoughts.

"…" – Talking.

'…' – Voices/talking in another world/flash memory. (Sakura not included)

_Italics Underlined _– Song Lyrics.

* * *

**Everlasting Love**

_Written by : SakuraKxSyaoranL_

**Chapter three**

Sakura forced a smile onto her face as the nurse escorted her out of the hospital. She was walking now; wearing a T-shirt and a pair of jeans that she got as a gift. Once she got out of the hospital, she breathed in the fresh air as tears glistened at the end of her eyes.

Sakura thanked the nurse and promised to come back to pay the hospital fee as soon as she got the money. As she was walking along the streets, she shook the bottle of medicine that she got from the doctor; smiling fondly as she remembered the doctor's concerned look. _At least someone cares about me; aside from my neighbours, of course!_

Sakura's expression immediately changed from a smile to a frown as she stopped to look at an accident in front of her. Sirens echoed in the distance that was between her and the accident. She watched the scene in horror as tears began to run down her cheeks. She tried to rub them away with her hands.

'SAKURA, NO!'

Sakura's hands dropped to her side as her eyes widened in shock at the flash of memory.

'DAD, LOOK OUT!'

_No, no! I can't remember it! I won't allow myself to! _ Sakura broke off into a sprint, running wherever her feet took her. She couldn't look at the accident anymore; it brought back too many memories of her family. Tears fell freely as she ran; trying to get away from that place.

Sakura; remembering not to over-exhaust her body; stopped in her tracks. She was panting heavily; trying to catch her breath; hands on her knees.

_-_

_Ame ni nureta hoho wa_

_Namida no nioi ga shita_

_-_

_A song?_ Sakura thought to herself as she followed the music that eventually led to the local library. _Eh_? Sakura asked confusedly in her mind. She knocked on the door; but the only reply she got was the piano keys played. She opened the door out of curiosity.

_-_

_Yasashii manazashi no_

_Tabibito_

_-_

"Ano, i-is anybody there?", Sakura asked aloud as she walked through the various bookshelves; searching for the hidden pianist slash singer.

She walked and walked, searching for it. Finally, she stumbled across one room and stood behind one bookshelf; peeking to see who was playing the piano. She gasped as she saw her own mother playing it. _Thi-This must be a dream! _Sakura thought frantically.

"O-Okaa-san?" Sakura asked meekly as she stood across the piano. However, the woman continuously played the piano and sang, as if she never even heard Sakura.

_-_

_Shizuka ni hibiiteru_

_Natsukashii ongaku_

_-_

Sakura let out an audible gasp as her mind recalled distant memories that she pushed away for years; a memory that brought tears to her eyes._T-This song is… _Sakura thought before the memory took over her mind.

_-_

_Omoidasenai kioku_

_Samayou_

_-_

**Flashback**

I beamed happily as my father drove the car; with my mother beside him and my brother beside me. We were heading to a restaurant that I chose to go for my eleventh birthday. I turned to look at my brother; he was looking out of the window. _Hm…_I thought, but I shrugged my shoulders and faced my mother and father. They were… panicking?

My eyes widened as I toppled over in the car; my elbows scraping the car's interiors. _Ittai…_I thought painfully as I tried to rub away the pain with my hands.

"DAD, LOOK OUT!" My brother, Touya, shouted warningly as my head jerked to the direction of my father; he was driving uncontrollably, turning the steering wheel again and again; trying to regain the control of the car.

Screams engulfed the whole of the car; even I was screaming with tears spilling out of my eyes. _I can't die… Please, Kami-sama, let me live! _I thought foolishly; not even thinking about my family.

"SAKURA, NO! LOOK OUT!" I heard my mother scream to me as I tumbled out of the car unexpectedly. I scraped my knee on the hard cement ground as I landed on it. My eyes never left my family, who were in the car. Tears clouded my eyes as I saw it… Fire erupted from the car as it crashed into a tree; that's when I lost consciousness.

_-_

_Yume wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de_

_Omoi no kienai basho made  
Futari de_

_Tooi umi wo sora wo koete_

_-_

My eyes opened blurrily as I stared up at the dull white hospital ceiling as the dim ceiling light clicked once in awhile. Tears spilled out of my eyes once I remembered the car crash. _It was my fault; I was the one who wanted to go out to eat; we should've ate at home, then none of this would've happened. _I thought to myself as I sobbed uncontrollably. I hated myself at that moment.

"Kinomoto-san?" A male's voice was heard next to me. I turned my head; hoping that it would be my father, or even my brother. But no such luck; it was just a doctor. I nodded my head; as if to answer him. He sighed warily as I looked at him.

"I-Is my family, okay?" I croaked out as I stared at him with hope in my eyes. He shook his head slowly with a sad look on his face; at that moment, I thought my heart sank to my stomach.

_-_

_Kurai yoru no naka de_

_Watashi wo terashiteru_

_Yasashii manazashi no_

_Anata ni_

_-_

"Gomen nasai, Kinomoto-san; but your family did not survive the car crash," The doctor answered me with a solemn look on his face. I couldn't do anything except cry; so cry I did as I screamed out in pain.

The nurse that was standing by immediately tried to comfort me with a hug; but my tears kept on coming. The doctor exited the room as I kept on crying my heart out.

**End of Flashback**

_-_

_Aitai…_

_-_

A tear rolled down my cheek.

* * *

**Author's Notes : **That's it; for now, at least. Sorry for the short-ness; anyways, I hope you all liked it! I know that most of you were expecting the explanation of Sakura's disease in this chapter, right? Well, you'll be reading it soon enough. Next chapter, I promise. –smiles sheepishly- 

Thanks to these wonderful people : EvilDunkin-Sama, heartofblades, LitaKino77, kittycat3689, thereviewergirl, rosedreamer101, insanity-ward, y-chan, snowy-white, DKWolves, witch cheri.

Thanks again for reviewing and sorry for the late chapter! Um, please read and review for this chapter as usual. Thanks so much for reading & supporting my story so far! Comments are welcome, constructive criticism are needed and flames are accepted. Reviews much appreciated! Bye!

♥ SKxSL ♥


	5. Opening Up

**Summary : **Sakura, thirteen, pretty and smart meets Syaoran, fourteen, charming and athletic. Love entwines them together, but not for long. One year and a few months later, Sakura is left heart-broken and Syaoran, lying. Three years later, Sakura meets Syaoran again, still broken-hearted. Lying to her? Easy. Mending her heart? Impossible.

**Author's Notes : **'ello. Well, I'm back! Er, sort of. Anyways, I uploaded a new chapter! Yay! Ahahaa. I hope my readers are still here with me, though. I'm afraid that I lost you all 'cos of the _late _chapter upload. Y'see, I've been busy lately with studying and exams and my UPSR coming up. Urgh. I'm not sure if I have much time to brainstorm for this story... Ahh, well. **ENJOY !** :D 

**Keywords : **Normal writing – Narration.

_Italics – _Thoughts.

"…" – Talking.

* * *

**Everlasting Love**

_Written by : SakuraKxSyaoranL_

**Chapter four**

Sakura wiped the tear away as she stared at the person that she assumed as her mother. She took in every detail of the woman before her. _Is she… Is she really okaa-san?_ She thought feebly.

"Okaa-san?" Sakura asked weakly and noticed her own voice ringing in her ears. The woman turned to her questionably and stared at Sakura inquiringly. Sakura snapped out of her reverie and noticed that it wasn't her mother. _Of course it isn't… Baka, okaa-san is gone.. _She thought to herself as she looked to the ground sadly.

"G-Gomen ne. I-I thought that you…" Sakura murmured softly as she felt tears prickle her eyes. _Stop it, Sakura! Stop crying right now! _She forced back the tears as she looked up at the woman.

"Gomen nasai!" Sakura said as she bowed to the woman.

"A-Aa, no need to apologize, young lady," the woman replied back with small droplets of sweat forming behind her head. She walked over to Sakura and smiled at her.

"Watashi no namae wa Hayashi Etsuko. Hajimemashite,"

"H-Hoe.." a sound emmited from the auburn-haired girl. _T-This is embarrassing…_ Sakura thought quietly to herself. Sakura raised her head from bowing and smiled politely at Etsuko.

"Ano… Watashi no namae wa Kinomoto Sakura desu," she said nervously as she glanced at the woman before her.

"Well, Kinomoto-san. It has been a pleasure meeting you ; and I apologize if you felt uncomfortable with my piano playing and singing, I was kind of practicing.." Etsuko said as she blushed embarrassedly.

"Iie, iie. It was beautiful ; it just felt nostalgic to me is all," Sakura said as she smiled back up at Etsuko. _Strange… I feel comfortable talking to Hayashi-san. It's been a long time… _

"Hontou ni? Arigato, Kinomoto-san," Etsuko said as she smiled."Ah, I better go. My husband is waiting for me at home," she said hurriedly as she bowed politely at Sakura and hurried out of the library. Sakura smiled as Etsuko left the building, she bowed her head down soon after.

_Husband… Syaoran.. _Sakura thought solemnly as she looked down at the hard wooden floors of the library. _E-Eh… No, I have to erase that thought! _She shook her head from side to side as she tried to clear her head. No luck.

Sakura sighed quietly before leaving the library and headed for home.

--

"Ah, Kinomoto-chan!"

Footsteps were heard coming from behind her. Sakura turned her head as she glanced at the person who the voice belonged to.

"Suzuki-san… Nani?" Sakura asked as she looked at her neighbour curiously.

"Ano… I found your glasses on the pathway to your house when you fainted. Gomen! I just felt like it was my responsibility as a neighbour to do such things," Chika looked at Sakura with such an expression of regret that it made Sakura worried. Chika handed her her glasses.

"Arigato, Suzuki-san," Sakura replied softly as she received the pair of glasses. "Would you like to come in?" Sakura asked as she opened her front door. Chika looked mildly surprised at the offer, but she replaced it with a smile as she followed Sakura inside.

"Is tea alright?"

"Hai, arigato,"

Sakura nodded as she went to the kitchen to prepare some tea._ Some green tea would be nice… _Sakura thought to herself silently.

Sakura placed the tray of cups down on the coffee table and poured tea into two cups.

"Kinomoto-chan…"

"Ah, hai?"

"Why… Why do you look so sad for these past three years?"

**CRASH**

The cups collided into the teapot and the teapot fell to the ground due to the force. The tray laid untouched by the side of the table. The pieces of glass pricked Sakura's finger and made blood ooze out of the cut. Sakura bit her bottom lip out of pain.

"Gomen nasai. I'll be right back," Sakura said as she headed for the bathroom.

"D-Did I say something wrong…?" Chika murmured as she looked down shamefully.

--

Sakura washed her hand free from the blood and covered her injured finger with a plaster. _Better get this over with. _She sighed softly and made her way back to the living room.

"Gomen ne, Suzuki-san. My finger got cut but I'm alright now," Sakura said.

"Aa…" Chika looked up at Sakura, regretting what she asked her before. But she just needed to know why the happy-go-lucky Sakura she once knew was so filled with sadness.

"Kinomoto-chan, please tell me, why are you so sad now?" Chika asked softly.

"I-I don't want to talk about it," Sakura said as she looked away. Chika felt so useless. She wanted to help her, dammit! Chika clenched her hands over her skirt and un-clenched it over and over again.

"Kinomoto-chan, please!"

"No," Sakura replied in an oddly cold manner. Chika felt so angry, angry because she couldn't help her. Help _Sakura._

"Dammit, Sakura! Tell me already! **Please! **I can't stand it! I just feel so useless right now! I don't want you to mope around anymore! I don't want you to take those frickkin' pills anymore! I **want** the old Sakura back!" Chika screamed at Sakura with such force and honesty that Sakura couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Please…" Sakura tried again.

"**NO!** No more! I want to know!" Chika screamed.

"Please…" Chika murmured as she settled down on the sofa. "I can't stand to see you like this anymore…"

Sakura sighed heavily as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I was sad for the past three years because I was heart-broken. Yes, I know it sounds ridiculous but I just couldn't forget _him_. _He _made my life feel complete, _he_ made me smile again even though I knew that my parents were gone and never coming back. _He _made me into an even better person and _he… he _made me fall in love for the very first time.

"I thought that it was only puppy love since I only started loving _him_ when I was only twelve years old. He asked me that year. He asked me to become his girlfriend and I agreed. God, I wish I didn't make that mistake… I wish I never even met _him!_" Sakura screamed out the last sentence as tears were beginning to stream down her face. She felt so vulnerable, and she blamed it on _him._

Sakura felt a soft, reassuring hand on her shoulder, as if telling her to continue what she still had yet to say.

"He broke up with me when I was thirteen. Can you believe it? Our relationship lasted for one year! One frickkin' year!" Sakura stated bitterly. "I loved him and I thought that he loved me too! I felt so disgusted with myself the day after he broke up with me. I felt so vulnerable," Sakura ended her confession as she laid her head down on the sofa.

"I didn't know…" Chika muttered as she felt ashamed of herself for asking, no, forcing Sakura to answer such a question.

"Daijoubu. After that confession, I feel much better than before. Arigato, Chika-chan," Sakura said as a true, sincere smile appeared on her face.

Chika looked at Sakura, surprised. Chika smiled as she embraced Sakura and felt tears staining her clothes as Sakura cried silently.

_Sakura-chan, please get better soon. _ Chika wished silently as she stayed firmly in place.

_Chika-chan… Step by step, I promise to go back to my normal self… _Sakura hugged Chika tighter as she continued to cry silently.

_Yes, step by step…_

* * *

**Author's Notes : **So, yeah. Are the questions answered now? Yes, I didn't make Sakura's sickness that clear yet. Maybe next chapter. I'll probably work on the next chapter right after I post this up. Yes, I wasted a lot of time with not continuing my story and I feel bad for it. –sighs- I hope this chapter meets your expectations, though.

Thanks to these wonderful people : heartofblades, Makayla, KamichamaKarinLover25, witch cheri, insanity-ward, y-chan, July Prongs, Sakura-chan Master of the Clow.

Please read and review for this chapter as usual. Thanks so much for reading and supporting my story so far! Comments are welcome, constructive criticism are needed and flames are accepted. Reviews much appreciated.

Luvs,

SKxSL


End file.
